


Letter To You

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Another attempt at angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I hope at least one person cries, I just didn't want to spoil anything :'c, I'm sorry for the terrible summary, M/M, Please don't mind the summary, Sad, reposted, rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity has won and titans no longer oppress humanity and although Eren should be joyful about it, he can't. At least, not until his Captain gives him a letter.</p><p>**REWRITTEN AND REPOSTED BECAUSE I HATED THE FIRST DRAFT**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter To You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to rewrite this because when I was re-reading this, I realised it was poorly written and I couldn't stand it.

Eren walked along the shore, kicking his feet in the new-found substance that Hanji named sand. He dug his hand into the soft yet coarse little beads and let them run past the crevices between his fingers. The sand was chilly because of winter but it was soon transitioning into spring and with spring, comes life—It was supposed to bring happiness, warmth and renewed hope. But Eren felt lifeless; he felt hollow inside and there was a gaping abyss that couldn't possibly ever be filled in his heart. He should have been overjoyed that his dream of ridding the world of Titans had been granted but it felt a little close to impossible now. 

"Hey brat," a familiar, deep voice surprised the boy who was crouched on the sand. His eyes widened in surprise and his head snapped up to his Captain, who stood above him who seemed pleased to see him and yet his eyebrows were etched together.

"C-Captain Levi!" Eren sputters, confused as to why Levi was here but he salutes him nonetheless. 

"Don't call me that. I'm not your superior anymore." Levi stepped up to Eren and caressed his cheek. "Call me Levi." Eren shivered at the icy touch and yet his insides felt warm and light.

"Levi.." Eren breathed, the name rolling off his tongue slowly as if it would break if he didn't handle it with care. "What are you doing here? Actually... _why_ are you here?"

Levi silenced Eren with a finger to his lips. "Ssh... Let's walk." He took Eren's hand in his and interlocked them as he pulled the boy along who soon fell into step with him.

"It's so peaceful now.." Levi murmured, disbelieving the tranquilness of the world now. "It's almost preposterous."

"Yeah," Eren sighed, gripping Levi's cold hand tighter. "I can't believe Titans no longer exist."

Levi chuckled low and softly. "You're a titan, stupid brat."

Eren rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with his free hand. "Oh.. Right."

"But you're not," Levi quickly added, spinning on his heel to face Eren, although he had to tilt his head upwards a bit. "You're human. You're alive. And you will stay alive until your time runs out." He wiped the tears from Eren's face that had unknowingly fell from his vibrant green eyes, making Eren flinch slightly. Huh? When had he started crying? "These are proof of your humanity—That you survived. You feel sorrow. You feel pain. You feel happiness and you feel doubt. Those are human qualities, are they not?"

"C-Captain.. Captain Levi," Eren sobbed, wrapping his arms around the shorter man who didn't push him off as he usually would have. "Thank you.. Thank you so much."

All the doubts Eren had vanished right then and there and his resolve was now firm. Levi awkwardly wrapped his arms around Eren's waist as the younger boy cried into his shoulder. "Don't get sentimental on me now, brat." Levi pushed Eren away gently to kiss the tears away.

"Didn't you say you wanted to explore the world? You always told me about those lands of ice and snow fields." Levi gazed towards the horizon. "There's a world waiting for you. A world of the unknown and things to be found out. And you _will_ explore them."

"Is that an order?"

Levi gave him a small upward curve of his lips. "If that's what it takes to make you listen to me, then yes, this is my last order as your superior."

"Captain..." Eren whispered, bringing his lips down to meet his former superior's in a chaste kiss. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Eren," Levi whispered as he broke the kiss. "Just continue living. Not just for me, but for yourself. For everyone in your life that isn't able to see what you will see soon. For those who died valiantly or those who barely got to live their lives."

"Hey Captain, let's play in the water?" Eren suggested abruptly, tugging on his sleeve gently. He knew where this was headed but he felt a desperation to change the subject and not let the conversation continue this way.

"I'm too old for that kind of crap. And I thought I told you to stop addressing me as Captain." But Eren paid no mind to his protest and began to kick off his boots where traces of blood still slightly remained and roll up his pants. Then, he sprinted towards the freezing cold water that glimmered in the light of the setting sun. The waves were gentle in this time of day and although mesmerising, it only brought a sense of melancholy to Eren.

"Captain!" Eren beckoned, waving his hands frantically for his lover. "Come join me!"

Levi sighed and resigned, slipping off his boots and diligently placing them side by side and also picking up Eren's and neatly uprighting them. He could at least go with Eren's whims this time. He placed something into his boots and rolled up his pants carefully up to his knees and joined his brat. The two splashed and frolicked in the cold sea water, the occasional high tide soaking their upper bodies but neither of them cared anymore.

"Captain!" Eren laughed as Levi picked him up and spun him around but he slipped on something slimy and the two plunged into unfavourably cold water.

Levi let out a laugh, a genuine laugh so pleasant to the ears that Eren was struck with amazement for a long awhile. When the man finished his sudden outburst of laughter, he wiped the tears away and was met with enchanted green eyes, looking at him with a bewildered curiosity that brought Levi's lips into a small, whimsical scowl. 

"Wow... That- That's the first time I've ever heard you laugh like that," Eren breathed in amazement as he cupped his boyfriend's cheek gently, stroking his thumb over the delicate cheekbone. 

Levi rolled his eyes. "Please, let's not make a big deal of it." He leant down to kiss Eren in a celibate kiss. It was slow and poured out the cries of their unspoken love as their lips moved in sync to each other. A tear rolled down Eren's closed eyes as he melted into the tender kiss. Levi began to press a hand to Eren's chest, pushing him down and Eren gasped as his back hit the frigid water and Levi that moment of shock to his advantage as he slipped his tongue into Eren's mouth. Shivers ran up and down Eren's spine but he couldn't tell if it was because of the raw water or because their kiss was becoming more passionate and frantic. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, forcing the man to support all of his upper body weight. 

Levi grunted, breaking the kiss and leaning his body back so that he was sitting in the water now and Eren straddled his lap. Before Eren could comprehend the new position, Levi snaked his hand up to the back of the teen's neck and brought his head down to capture his lips once more. Eren gripped the older man's shoulders tightly as he his fingers dug into Eren's hips. Their mouths moved fiercely against each other, each of them fighting for dominance, a battle Eren was sure to lose. When Levi licked the roof of his mouth, Eren succumbed to his authority and let the man control their kiss. The captain removed his lips from Eren's and the two panted for breath as Eren rested his forehead against Levi's, his eyes glossy with lust. 

"Eren," Levi panted, his breath still slightly uneven. "I love you."

The brunet froze, his heart pounding loudly in his ears as tears welled up in his eyes. "You never said that before..That's so sly.."

"I know.. But I'm saying it now, brat. So? Do you love me back or not?"

"Captain.. Don't be stupid. Of course I love you," Eren cried, hugging Levi closer to him. "I love you so much that it's fucking unbearable without you. Why are you such a cunning old man? You're so cruel to me.."

"Eren.." Levi whispered, the regret he had been feeling all along was beginning to reach its limit and he wanted to scream and cry, but he couldn't. Not with Eren here. He tried to pry Eren's hands away from his face as the boy covered his face and sobbed into his palms. "Let me see your beautiful face."

"Eren please," Levi pleaded and Eren finally surrendered, the tone in his voice breaking Eren's now fragile heart and he let his boyfriend tear his hands away from his face and place them on his shoulders instead. Levi gently squeezed Eren's hips.

"Don't cry.. Not for me. Not anymore."

Eren refused to listen to Levi's request, shaking his head furiously as the tears began to fall even more now. They were tears of heartache and anguish mixed with resentment. "Levi, I hate you. You're such a cunning jerk and I hate you! You promised.. and-" He stopped midway as he choked on his tears. "You promised, Levi..."

"I know, Eren. I know. And I'm sorry.. It's okay if you hate me, I know I deserve it."

Eren's eyes widened as the older man looked at him wistfully. He shook his head in a wild manner. "N-No, I.. I didn't mean that. I don't hate you. I didn't mean it.." He whispered, bringing his Captain closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Eren." After a long while of just gazing at each other, relishing in each other's presence, Levi sighed and gently pried Eren off of him. "Come, I have something to give you."

Hand in hand, they reluctantly returned to shore and towards their belongings. Levi took out the parchment paper stained with red that he had slipped into his boot earlier. "This is for you."

Eren furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Captain...? What's this? Who is it from?"

Levi smiled morosely and placed a kiss on Eren's soft lips, lingering there for a moment before regretfully pulling away. "Eren. I love you, but this is good bye."

Eren's big green eyes widened into saucers. "What? Captain? Why..? Why are you saying good bye?"

Levi took Eren's hands into his, gently running his thumbs along the younger's knuckles. He began to talk but Eren barely hear him anymore. Eren squeezed the icy hands tightly. "Captain! I-I can't hear you. Please.."

Levi shook his head, his lips moving but Eren couldn't even distinguish the words as his lips quivered and his eyes blurred with hot tears. "Levi... Please."

A thumb stroked a falling tear from Eren's cheeks and Levi gazed up at him with melancholic eyes. "Good bye, Eren." He saw the last words formed on his Captain's mouth before his apparition began to fade and his form crumbled into specks of light which danced around him before drifting up to the sky.

Eren stood there, his entire body quivering and his legs no longer had the strength to hold him up anymore and he fell to his knees. His mind was befuddled as he buried his head into his hands, sobbing and coating them with tears. 

"Levi," He whimpered, covering his mouth with his hand as hot tears fell down his cheeks. "Come back..."

Hot tears blurred his vision but he saw two black and white figures in his peripheral vision and he quickly wiped the tears away, eyes wide with amazement as two contrasting birds flew in the sky together. Their wings beat in unison and they circled close to Eren once before taking off towards the horizon. Eren caught the two different-coloured feathers in his trembling hand as they gently floated down from the sky.

"I understand.. Captain.."

Eren placed the two feathers on his lap and with clumsy, quivering hands, unfolded the blood-stained letter. In almost rushed words was his Captain's handwriting. His entire body shook with tremors as he began to read but it was difficult because his hands were shaking violently.

Eren noticed that Levi had scribbled out the words, "My Dearest" right before his name which made him laugh even though he felt lifeless.

_Eren,_

_If you are receiving this letter, it means the worst has come and I can no longer be by your side. I have the deepest regrets for not being able to be keep our promise. I honestly wished to explore the world with you. I may have not shown it, but I was quite intrigued by the stories you told me about the outside land. It gave me hope. As did you. You are Humanity's Hope. Do not forget that. No matter what anyone may say, you are not a monster. You are as human as I am, as human as anyone else that walks this Earth. This letter will probably get to you later than the news of my death, but don't even think about coming to join me, brat. When the time comes, we'll meet again. And when that time comes, I'll still be in love with you. I apologise for never saying it before. But, Eren, I love you. I thought you were just a cheeky brat with enchanting eyes but you're not. You're a cheeky brat with enchanting eyes and a determination that burns brighter than any light. Do not cry anymore, Eren. I loved your smile the most, I loved it even more than your eyes and your eyes were the first thing I was attracted to, so continue to smile. I never thought I would ever see eyes like yours again and I couldn't endure the thought of losing those eyes again. I'm quite pleased that it is me who fell and not you. I wouldn't be able to continue on without you, but I know you can. Eren, this is goodbye. But I have one last question for you: Do you believe in reincarnation?_

_Levi_

Eren smiled as one last tear fell down his cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I want to write a sequel/continuation for one of my angst stories and I'll probably turn it into a real story about reincarnation so please tell me which one you would like to see have a continuation. If you haven't checked my other angst stories out ("Are you Happy?" and "Look at me"), please do if you want~ I personally prefer "Are you Happy?" But I want the opinion of my readers because your opinion matters <3 
> 
> You don't have to read the other two but I recommend you do~ But if you want this one to have a continuation, please do tell me~


End file.
